To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
As mobile communication technology has developed like the above-described 5G system, exact positioning for a user of a terminal is required in order to provide various services to the user. Accordingly, various technologies related to positioning of terminals in mobile communication systems are developing. Specifically, technology related to positioning of a terminal is largely divided into two types of techniques according to how coordinates of a terminal are estimated: a proximity-based positioning technique for determining a position of a terminal based on a position of a closest reference point; and a trilateration-based positioning technique for obtaining a relative position of a terminal from a specific reference point using triangular geometry. Specifically, in the case of a commercialized long term evolution (LTE) system, an assisted global navigation satellite system (A-GNSS)-based positioning technique, an enhanced-cell ID (E-CID)-based positioning technique which uses a base station identifier (ID), transmission and reception timing advance (TA) between a base station and a terminal, and an angle of arrival (AoA), or the like may be supported.